One thing led to another
by Mudbud333
Summary: Heluise is trying to put Beasie on a diet. But when Jimmy goes to get her not to things get a little heated...  I know it's a little childish, but whatever, cartoons are cartoons


Okay, I feel I need to explain, don't think I'm some r-tard who writes things about cartoons, this isn't for children, NOTHING I write is for children, and if a parent knowingly lats their child read what I write (Before their 12, then I don't give a shit) then there's something wrong with them. I am sixteen years old, and when I get inspired to write something, I write it, I am an average student, when I don't give two shits about school. I know people haven't started to say this stuff, but I figured I would explain this now, before it starts... although... this isn't youtube... maybe I'm just paranoid, its probably my moms boyfriend making me think all other people are going to think like that. It sucks being stuck in this house all summer, anyway, got my rant out, this isn't what you came here to read, so...here you go.  
>Oh, by the way, this is a one shot... might be a lemon, might be more than a oneshot... don't know yet That was a long rant...<br>yeah...  
>so...<br>I 'm just picking =3 OH! BY THE WAY! I write most of my author's notes before I write the story/during the story, so yeah...  
>ON WITH THE SHOW!<br>Or Book...  
>well... its not a physical... nevermind ON WITH THE TEXT<p>

Jimmy walked through the town, humming to himself. Beesie ran up to him "Jimmy! Heluise is planning somthing" he made a terrified face "terrible!"  
>Jimmy raised an eyebrow "What is she doing this time?"<br>"She's" He grimaced "Convincing my dad to put me on a diet!" He sobbed Jimmy blinked "That's it? Really? Wow, Heluise is getting rusty after five years of me being here" he laughed "Just don't let your dad put you on a diet"  
>"But Jimmy1 My dad's the mayor! And has a lot of people that can MAKE me diet!"<br>"Okay, okay, I'll talk to Heluise!" He said, and he walked to her house. He rung the doorbell "Heluise? Are you home?"  
>She answered the door "Oh, hi Jimmy" She smiled, closing somthing behind her "Aparently your talking to Lucie about putting Beasie on a diet"<br>"Oh yeah, he's starting to get... over-obese"  
>Jimmy sighed "I know, but he wanted me to come talk to you, so..."<br>She smiled innocently "Do you want Beasie to squash us all?"  
>"No, but-"<br>"Well thats whats going to happen if you let this happen!"  
>He sighed "What do I have to do to get you to leave the diet idea alone?"<br>She smiled evily

"Uh... Heluise, you sure about this?" Jimmy asked. "It just seems... Odd..."  
>She raised an eyebrow "How is this odd?"<br>Jimmy shruged "I just haven't... done this before, aren't you supposed to be evil? So you should hate this type of thing..."  
>She laughed "Don't worry about it, it'll all come naturally to you, you are a guy"<br>He hmmm'd "I'm not sure... hand me that wrench" he got on his knees and started to try to fix her car "Seriously, this car is a HYBRID, your saving the environment, that's a good thing, not evil"  
>"Just shut up and fix my car Jimmy"<br>"Okay, okay, yeesh" He tried to fix it, and succeeded "Thanks Jimmy" She kissed his cheek "Okay, that was totally not evil"  
>"So? I don't have to be evil ALL the time" She said "Okay... so, you wont try to put Beasie on a diet?"<br>"No" She said He chuckled "Mind if I cool down in your house?"  
>"Not at all" She said He sat on her couch, and she sat beside him "So, what do you have for T.V. here?"<br>"I dunno, I never really check... wheres that, oh, there it is" She bent over to grab the remote, and (Mind you, their all teenagers now) Jimmy couldn't help but notice her curves. She came up and handed him the remote "Somthing wrong? You look all hot and bothered..."  
>"I-It's nothing" He lied She raised an eyebrow, but didn't press it.<p>

The day grew hotter, and Heluise was sweating to death in the super thick dress she always wore. "Do you mind if I take off my dress?"  
>"Not at all, it's your house"<br>She did so, and revield she was only wearing panties.  
>He gulped, and looked back at the T.V. He couldn't help but think of that song, he couldn't remember the name, but it went somewhat like this "When I was a young boy I was honest and had more self control, if I was tempted I would, run home." But he was older, and Heluise wasn't ugly... He looked at her agsin "Jimmy, are you staring at me?" She smiled, but couldn't help but slightly blush at the same time.<br>"A little, why?"  
>"Well... you can have me if you want me"<br>He blushed "W-What?"  
>"You heard me, Jimmy, take me if you want me"<br>He gulped and grabbed her, grabbing her breast.  
>She blushed deeper He kissed her, pulling her closer to him, and felt her back "It's so soft..."<br>She giggled, but blushed more "T-Thanks"  
>He couldn't deny it, he had thought about doing this with her for a while, he just couldn't have, he thought at least, he thought she wouldn't want him, he was the opposite of evil, "J-Jimmy, please, kiss me again" She said He smiled It's good to see she has a soft spot He kissed her, and felt her back more.<br>"J-Jimmy, feel more than my back" She chuckled He lowered his hands and felt her ass "Much better"  
>He kissed her again and explored her body. He took off her panties and felt her crotch "Heluise, are you sure?"<br>"Positive... Jimmy, I love you"  
>He stopped, he hadn't expected that "S-Sorry, I-" He had kissed her "I don;t know about love, Heluise, but... I do like you, a lot..."<br>She smiled widely, and hugged him He hugged back and sliped a few fingers into her. She moaned as he felt around in there, and he kissed her neck "Jimmy, please, don't just play around" She breathed Jimmy thrusted them, and sucked on her neck She let out a small scream He stopped "I never thought you to be a screamer"  
>"Oh shush and just keep going" he started again and kissed her lips this time SHe kisssed back and gripped the couch cushion "Heluise, do you want to have sex, or just foreplay?"<br>She moaned "We can have sex, but keep this up for now"  
>"Will do!" He went harder She moaned loudly He curled his fingers, and she bit her lip, he went harder and she screamed "J-Jimmy, can you... use your tongue?" She asked timidly "No problem" He grinned and went down on her, he licked her clit and she shivered, he fingered the hole as he licked the clit, then lowered the tongue into the hole and licked around in there. SHe moaned loudly, holding his head there.<br>He eventually went up for air, and grinned at her "You taste pretty good"  
>She blushed "Thanks"<br>she seems to let down her tough guard when she lets you into her pants He thought, and took off his pants, kissing her and getting ready to enter her "Are you still a virgin?"  
>"Y-Yes" She said "Okay... I'm going to go softly then" He went into her, and stopped before the hymen "Get ready" He thrust into it and broke it, she winced, but kissed him.<br>"How do you know so much about sex? Your the most innocent person I know, I've even caught Besie peeping"  
>"You never know what goes on behind closed doors, Heluise, remember Pickle Lady?"<br>"You fucked her?" She asked, stunned "Wha- No! fuck no!"  
>She giggled at his reaction He chuckled "I was a virgin before this, I just know more than people think"<br>She blushed "So I was your first?"  
>"You ARE my first, I'm doing you right now"<br>"Either way, stupid grammar"  
>He thrust faster, and she moaned "J-Jimmy!" She moaned He grunted ad went harder, sucking her neck.<br>She was sweating, and she felt weird. "Jimmy... I-I feel weird... I think I'm about to cum!"  
>He went harder at this news, and she moaned loudly. "Jimmy?" She wa panting "How are you so good?"<br>"Natural talent?" He grunted She laughed, but then she screamed "I-I'm cumming!"  
>He smiled and pulled out after she was done, but then she tackled him and started to suck him off "Your going to get off Jimmy"<br>He chuckled, then grunted.  
>She licked up the sensitive vein, and he shot his load into her mouth.<br>Jimmy chuckled "I was almost there when you came"  
>She swallowed her mouthful "That tastes NASTY" She said, and went to get a drink of milk Jimmy chuckled and put on his pants. She came back "So... what does this make us?"<br>"I-I don't know" She said He chuckled "Besie would kill me for going out with "The Enemy" " He laughed She frowned, his best friend would stop him from going out with her?  
>He smiled at her "That would make it even better, cause Beesie would get over it, and you two might start getting along"<br>Heluise smiled broadly "So?"  
>"So... I guess... we could try to go out?"<br>She grinned :Really?"  
>"Yeah, why not?"<br>She hugged him, and looked at the clock "It's late... you should sleep here"  
>He raised his eyebrow "I live right next- ooohhhhh"<br>She grinned dirtily.

End.


End file.
